A Demon's Halloween
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: Jonathan dresses up to annoy Sock.


**A Demon's Halloween**

* * *

What no one knew was that Jonathan had been waiting anxiously for Halloween for a few weeks now. However, it wasn't for the regular things teens his age were getting excited for: candy, hanging out with friends, going into haunting houses, or going to a party. No, what made Jonathan so happy was finally getting back at Sock.

You see, after having to deal with his annoying demon he thought maybe he should pay him back with his own medicine. So Jonathan, planning things behind Sock's back, manage to get some items for his costume…

"Jonathan, are… are you not going out this year?" his little green eyed demon asked while Jonathan sat down in front of the TV watching the beginning of a marathon of scary movies.

"No," he mumbled answering him back. He had to be careful since his parents where still in the house. They planned to leave him alone this year of Halloween too. They were going to a business costume party, for his dad's work. And of course he wasn't invited… again. Though it was not like Jonathan mind, if anything he hated the thought of getting dragged, plus, with a demon in tow it would be hard to ignore him if he actually went to the party.

"But… then what are you going to do? Watch movies all night?" Sock asked feeling like his first Halloween with Jonathan was going to suck before it even started.

"Pretty much," he replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. Another weird creation of his: it was a typical ham sandwich… that is if you didn't account for the mustard, radish, gummy worms, BBQ and sour cream and onions flavored chips, and a few onion rings too. Don't ask how he got a hold of the onion rings without going to a fast-food joint.

Sock just slumped into the couch next to Jonathan looking dejected. He was planning on a fun night; I mean, Jonathan had at his disposal a demon who could move things without anyone seeing him. People would think there were actual ghosts out tonight.

The demon knew not to pester Jonathan further because the teen wasn't moving from his decision of leaving the house tonight much to his displeasure.

After another thirty minutes while Jonathan's parents got dress and left Jonathan got up and warned Sock not to follow saying he had to go to the bathroom for a bit.

Another fifteen minutes passed when Sock was tempting to go look for the teen when he heard clumpy steps down the stairs. Taking his eyes off of Jason chasing someone with a chainsaw Sock went to see why Jonathan took so long in the bathroom. And he instantly sucked in his breath.

Coming down the stairs in red devil horns, tail, and pitch fork was Jonathan. What made it more comical was he was sporting demon wings that seem to be too small. But that wasn't the only thing that got a reaction from this little demon. It was the fact that Jonathan took some time planning this outfit out. He even had the stripped socks, the brown boots, ripped skinny jeans folded a little after the knees, and the brown sweater vest. It was the purple skirt that finally made Sock laugh.

"Jonathan," Sock said with glee flying over to him, "D-did you really dress up like me?"

Jonathan under a hat that somewhat resembled Sock's, "Yeah, and?"

"This is great!" Sock jumped up in the air, "So we're going outside and—."

"—No." the blond said folding his arms across his chest. Then he remembered he had to be Sock now. "I'm… I'm a demon, and I'm here to haunt you."

Sock looked confused for a few seconds before remembering the first words he uttered to him. "What…?"

"I said: I'm a demon, and I'm here to haunt you."

And the night just barely began for both. Jonathan spent the next two hours trying to annoy Sock as much as Sock annoyed him all this time. Whether it was following him around. Talking too much. To even poking him with his pitch fork.

At first Sock was offended but laughing to cover it up then he was honored and extremely happy that Jonathan was paying so much attention that he acted all offended so the teen would continue his "torment".

After another half an hour Jonathan felt tired and they settled in front of the TV watching another Jason movie. Since they were virtually alone Jonathan let his head rest on Sock's shoulder and started dozing off.

Sock couldn't be anymore happier that he didn't mind the devil horns poking him so long as Jonathan rested his head on his shoulder. Hearing his quiet snores Sock continued watching the movie when Mephistopheles popped up.

"Hey kid," he grinned seeing the two cuddled up on the couch, "having fun?"

Sock's face flushed and tried to explain what was happening. That he was still doing his job but didn't get many words out. Mephistopheles waved his excuses out. "Really can't say much, it _is_ your time off. Whatever you do is your business. I was just here to check up on you and see how it was going. But seeing this, I feel like I'm intruding on a lover's night."

Mephistopheles was just playing with Sock but he liked how the little demon sputtered and turned red. "Well I guess I have nothing to do here. Enjoy your night off kid. But not too much, you _do_ start work tomorrow."

Disappearing as fast as he showed up, Sock glanced back down at a sleeping Jonathan. Though he still had to convince Jonathan to punch his own ticket he did plan to enjoy the closeness until Jonathan left his side.

In the darkness, Jonathan's hand slide from his lap and clasped Sock's hand. Holding it tight Jonathan seemed to relax in his sleep, dreaming of sandwiches and an annoying guy in a purple skirt.


End file.
